Jungle De Ikou: Happening Five - Zura
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: When violent wind storms mysteriously start ripping girls' clothes off, Natsumi decides to investigate, leading to yet another supernatural battle.


As usual on such a perfect summer day in the city of Tokyo the many bustling inhabitants were out enjoying the sunshine and fresh, warm air. The birds in the trees and air seemed to enjoy it too, letting out a cheerful chorus of chirps.

Walking down a sidewalk, a trio of high school girls, still in their dark blue sailor uniforms chatted aimiably with each other.

"You actually asked him to go out with you, Hiromi?!" A girl with short, frazzled hair said to Hiromi, a girl with medium brown hair, in disbelief.

"Yes! And he said he would!" Hiromi said with a giggle.

"Ohh! You are SO lucky! Hosei is real picky about the girls he dates!" The third girl with her hair in pigtails said.

"I guess I'm just his type of girl!" Hiromi replied cheerfully.

A devilish smile crossed the face of the short haired girl. "Are you going to wear those sexy red satin undies of yours on your first date?" She asked in a naughty voice.

"Tsubomi! Don't ask about such things!" Hiromi said with a deep red blush.

Then, suddenly, from out of the blue, a large, strong gust of wind blew the girls' way!

"What the..?!" The girl with ponytails asked.

"Where did that come from?!" Tsubomi shouted out loud, as the three girls pulled their somewhat short skirts down to conceal their underwear.

But for poor Hiromi, it was not enough and with another large gust [ZIP!] Off blew her skirt into the wind! The Young girls face turned as red as the satin panties she wore.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Hiromi screamed in embarrasment as she tried her best to cover the front and back of her underwear.

"You're wearing them right now? HAHAHAHAHA!" Tsubomi teased and laughed at her friend, pointing. However, her laughing didn't last long, as another strong gust came along and blew off her and the other girl's skirts as well!

"Ooh, yeah, baby!" "Nice panties!" "Take it off!" Came the shouts and whistles of the horny young men standing next to them.

The girls let out another scream of shame as they covered themselves and ran off!

Some blocks away, in a darkened alley, the faint chuckling of a woman was heard. The chuckling then rose to harsh, wicked laughter as two glowing eyes illuminated the dark space!

"REALLY?! Their panties were showing and everything?!" Koji, Takuma's thin friend with short black hair and thick framed glasses asked wide-eyed.

"That's what I heard! Their skirts just came off suddenly with the wind!" The rotund boy replied with a perverted smile.

"Awesome! I wish someone got that on video!" Koji replied.

"Yeah, too bad.." Agreed Takuma.

Natsumi Rokudo, who was walking with the boys to the classroom, along with her friend, Nami Kuki, grimaced with anger at the boys' conversation. "Hmph! Pervs!" She muttered under her breath. "They have nothing better to do than demean us women!"

"It seems as though the spirits have the same lusts and desires that we do.. The otherwordly are not so different in some ways.." Nami muttered quietly.

"Come on, Nami. You see the otherworldy in everything. It was just a strong gust of wind.." Natsumi said.

Nami just giggled in her typical creepy way.

The kids entered the classroom and took their seats. Brad, the hypertensioned foreign teacher, walked up to his desk.

The bell signaling the beginning of class, rang with it's usual drollness.

"All rise!" Manami Izumikawa, the bespectacled class president commanded. The class obeyed. "Bow!" The students gave a short bow to their teacher, then took their seats.

"Good MORNing, everyONE!" Brad greeted, alternating between a growl and a shriek, a tic quite evident in his right cheek. However the class were very used to this by now.

"Good morning, Brad sensei!" They all said in unison.

"Now FOR our FIRST item FOR toDAY, ManAMI will GIVE us AN announceMENT!" Brad announced.

Manami walked over to Brad's desk with great aplomb and turned to face the class. "Greetings class! As you know, the school festival will be coming up soon, and I'd like to take this moment to announce that our class will be taking part in a dance routine for our visiting parents.." She began to announce before Natsumi tuned her out.

Natsumi had never really liked the idea of dressing in a Yukata and performing a traditional dance, especially with people watching, it was so square. She only wanted to take advantage of seeing the fireworks with Nami and...Takuma? She quickly put the thought out of her head.

"Hmm..Perfect.." A voice confidently whispered beside her. Before Natsumi turned to look, she already knew whom had spoken.

Sure enough, it was Mitsuko Funabashi, an arrogant girl with shortish black hair stylishly flipped up at the ends, dressed in a fashionable purple dress. Natsumi had never liked Mitsuko, her father was Hotaro Funabashi, another archeaologist who worked in a high position at another company that rivaled her father's. Hotaro and Fuyuhiko, Natsumi's father, had always been at odds with one another, and naturally, that rivalry had been passed on to their daughters. Everything Fuyuhiko did, Hotaro sought to outdo. If Fuyuhiko had discovered an ancient underground cavern, Hotaro would discover a hidden castle, and so on. However, Fuyuhiko's discovery of the cache of ancient artifacts in New Guinea had been the straw that broke the camel's back. No matter how he tried, Hotaro couldn't unearth a historical find to top it. This only added fuel to the fire, and it was rumored in the weeks following the Ongo fiasco that Hotaro had sent agents into the wreckage of the museum and had obsconded with some of the exhibit collection!

Natsumi eyed Mitsuko with just as much suspiscion as anger. What had she meant by that? What mischief was she planning?

"I think I'll go sightseein' around Tokyo with a video camera and watch for another.. Gust of wind!" Takuma whispered to Koji with a chuckle.

Natsumi, overhearing it, picked up an eraser and threw it at the back of Takuma's head!

"OW! Watch it, Natsumi!" He exclaimed.

"NATSUMI! TAKUMA! SETTLE YOURSELVES!" Brad shouted out. Veins pulsating on his neck.

"Sorry, Brad-sensei.." Natsumi and Takuma said sheepishly at the same time, their heads bowed.

"Jerk!" Takuma grunted under his breath.

"Idiot!" Natsumi retorted.

"Psst..Natsumi.." Ongo, housed in one of Natsumi's earrings whispered to her.

"What, Ongo?" Natsumi asked quietly.

"What if Nami was right and that wind was caused by another spirit?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Ongo. When was the last time Nami was right about anything?" Natsumi said reassuringly.

"I sure hope you're right.." He said uneasily.

Several hours later school let out, and, this being the weekend, the kids exited the school with much vigor.

As Natsumi began racing home, Takuma called out "Hey, Natsumi! Wait for me!"

Begrudgingly, Natsumi slowed down as she groaned, "What do you want, Takuma?!"

"You know that video camera your Dad has?" Takuma asked as he began to catch up.

"Forget it, Takuma! I'm not trusting you with my Dad's expensive equipment! Besides, you're only going to film perverted stuff!" Natsumi shouted aggresively. Then, as if there was a motor behind her, she sped off.

"HEY!" Takuma objected as he tried to catch up again, only to lose his breath. He managed to summon enough to yell "Some friend you are!"

"That Takuma, always getting on my nerves!" Natsumi said out loud as she continued to skim through her neighborhood.

Coming up on Natsumi's left was a baseball field in an empty lot. A female team was practicing there. One of the girls, her black hair done back in a ponytail, hit a home run and began to race towards first base.

"Run Miki, Run! You can do it!" A girl on the team with a short bobbed haircut under her ballcap called encouragingly with a smile.

Then, all of a sudden, a strong burst of wind picked up. Dust blew everywhere as the girls ballcaps blew off!

"AAAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Miki shouted out loud, shutting her eyes to protect them.

"Whoa! What the..?!" Natsumi exclaimed, holding her light blue skirt down as best she could, her white panties making an occasional peep through.

The gusts increased, tearing open the girls' shirt uniforms, then whipped all of their bras into the sky, exposing their jiggling breasts!

"AAAAHHHH!" The girls screamed in embarrasment, covering their chests with their arms, blushes crimsoning their faces.

Natsumi, however, was able to keep her clothing on by keeping a tight grasp on them. She was attracted by the sounds of the girls' screams. "What's going on?" She wondered, before reaching the lot. Upon seeing the girls' state of undress, she herself blushed, and covered her face! "Oh my!" She exclaimed. Before adopting a serious expression. "Ongo?" She asked.

"Yeah, Natsumi?" The spirit responded.

"I'm starting to believe you about another spirit being here!" She said in a firm voice.

"Yeah.." Ongo said, his voice trailing off.

"Natsumi?" Rongo, the water spirit in Natsumi's other earring asked.

"Yes?"

"Could you cover Master Ongo's earring?"

Natsumi, realizing what was happening, said "With pleasure!" and did so.

"HEY!" Ongo exclaimed angrily.

"Shut up! Remind me to slug you when we get home, you perv!" Natsumi yelled, continuing her homeward sprint.

"I can't believe I missed those girls' bazooms popping out!" Takuma exclaimed with great disappointment outside the construction site that was formerly his house. "Well, with this camera, I'll never miss another windy incident again!" He said, holding the Nikon device in his hands.

"Just be careful with that, Takuma, it's my Dad's!" Koji said fearfully.

"Don't sweat it, Koji, I'll be careful! Jeez!" Takuma said defensively, before adopting a giddy expression. "Hey..Maybe Mii might even show up!"

"Ooh! That would be nice!" Koji said, beginning to salivate.

"Yeah, then I'll take some pictures of her, sell 'em to the papers and make a fortune!" Takuma said hungrily, Yen signs in his eyes.

"Natsumi, darling, come down here and let us see you!" Haruka, Natsumi's mother called out upstairs.

"No! I look stupid!" Natsumi answered back.

"Come on, Sport! I'm sure you look wonderful!" Fuyuhiko, her father called encouragingly.

After a short pause, Natsumi yelled out "Okay! But don't laugh!"

There was the sound of a door opening, and slow, careful footsteps descending the stairs. Natsumi, dressed in a dark pink yukata, embroidered with a white floral pattern, came down the stairs into the living room.

"Aww! Darling, you look so precious!" Haruka said with a large smile. Her hands together in front of her.

"MOM! Don't embarrass me!" Natsumi said, blushing and looking away.

"Oh, Natsumi, we just think that you look adorable, that's all!" Fuyuhiko said with a kind face.

"Well I DON'T! I look stupid in this thing!" Natsumi objected.

"Don't be ridiculous darling, you look beautiful! You just need your hair patted down a little." Haruka said, getting up and walking towards Natsumi, licking her fingers and combing her daughter's hair down with them.

Natsumi instantly mussed her hair up to her usual style with her brows furrowed. "Stop, Mom! I like my hair like this!"

"Say, Natsumi, why don't you do a little of your routine for us?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Oh, come on, I don't feel like it. It's lame!" Natsumi said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, please, Darling, We want to see you perform!" Haruka begged.

"No! It's embarrasing! Haven't either of you been asked to do something embarrasing that you didn't want to do?" Natsumi asked.

A devilish smile came upon Fuyuhiko's face and he leaned foreward to his daughter and half whispered "Well, your mother is related to the Ama diving girls, and while we were dating on a trip to the lake, I convinced her to swim wearing only the Ama thong!"

"HONEY!" Haruka moaned, her face completely red as she gave her husband a weak punch in the arm.

"See? Now you know how I feel!" Natsumi said.

"Oh, alright, you don't have to.." Fuyuhiko began.

"Thanks, Papa!" Natsumi quickly said, quickly racing up the steps and slamming the door.

Fuyuhiko just sighed and looked over at Haruka who had a furious expression on her face.

"For embarrasing me like that, you're sleeping on the couch tonight! Hmph!" Haruka said with a huff, getting up and leaving with her nose in the air.

Natsumi, now in her pink pajamas with yellow cat faces on them, was in the midst of brushing her teeth, when suddenly, the familiar abdominal pains came over her. She dropped her toothbrush in the sink and bent over holding her stomach, her eyes shut tight as she moaned slightly. Suddenly, Ongo popped out of one of her left earring.

"What is it, Natsumi? Your period again?" He asked concernedly as he floated beside her.

"SHUT UP!" Natsumi grunted, still hunched over, as she reached up and punched him square in the face, sending him flying into the bathtub. His face bore a dark red mark right at the center.

Immediately, Rongo emerged from her right earring, shouting "Natsumi, you didn't have to punch Master Ongo like that!" She then hopped over to him, stroking his long unkempt hair gently. "Did that ugly witch hurt you, Master Ongo? Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" She asked in a soothing voice.

"Get the Hell away from me!" Ongo shouted indignantly, pushing her away. As the pain subsided and Natsumi began to straighten herself, Ongo, rubbing his sore spot, said "Say, Natsumi, ya think maybe that girl with the short black hair you've been groanin' about recently could be the spirit responsible for these wind storms?"

Natsumi spat the remainder of the toothpaste out of her mouth. "I wouldn't be surprised.." she said in a nonchalant voice as she wiped the residue from her lips.

"Come to think of it, those earrings she started wearing kinda look like yours.." Ongo said, looking upwards and rubbing his chin.

"Huh?" Natsumi said with a start, looking into the bathroom mirror at her earrings. "Yeah.." She said suspiciously under her breath.

About a mile or so away in the very wealthy section of the City, Mitsuko, dressed in her fancy mauve pajamas that sparkled with glitter, walked over to the large assortment of New Guinean wooden artifacts pilfered from the exhibition that stood on the second floor of her fancy home. The lights were out and she was supposed to be in bed, but snuck out of her room and, illuminated by the full moon in the sky, made her way to a specific wooden statue, that of a quite busty woman wearing a tribal mask laying on her back, her legs spread and upright, her pelvic area in an upward and obscenely offered position, covered only by a skirt of withered, dried grass. The young girl smiled wickedly to herself as her eyes glowed an unearthly light green! She whispered softly to herself in a cold and menacing voice "Soon..Yes.. Soon, my dear Mii, you will fall to my feet!" She looked over slightly to her left, and sure enough, the idol representing Mii sat in a simlarly suggestive position!

Natsumi tossed and turned in her bed, in the midst of an unpleasant dream, she paused, sneezed, and turned over in bed once more.

The suspicion planted by Ongo was in full bloom by the time Natsumi awoke the next morning. As she dressed with a dutiful look on her face, she already had it in her mind that she would get to the bottom of Mitusko's unusual behavior. Her jog to school was only focused on her. Even as she took the seat at her desk, she looked a couple rows back at her enemy, and focused on her earrings. [Yes.. Those green crystal shards.. They do kinda look like mine..] She thought.

Mitsuko seemed to notice this and the two girls locked eyes, and a brief surge of electricity coarsed between them.

The usual sound of tinkling bells broke Natsumi's concentration. She looked to her left and sure enough, Nami, her usual vacant smile and faraway stare stood before her. "Uh..Hi, Nami." Natsumi said with a friendly wave of the hand.

"You are curious about Mitsuko, aren't you?" The strange girl asked.

"Uh.." Natsumi said with pause.

"I believe she holds score with the spirits of New Guinea as well." She continued without even exhibiting the slightest emotion. "Perhaps she can provide me with the nescessary power to achieve world domination. I shall ask her." With that, Nami actually began to walk towards Mitsuko's seat!

With a start, Natsumi reached out and grabbed Nami by the wrist. "oH! Uh.. No, you'd better not do that, Nami.. Uh.. Class is about to start!" Natsumi explained.

Nami just continued smiling dormantly as she responded "As you wish, Natsumi. I shall ask her after school.." Nami then went over and took her seat.

"Oh, boy.." Natsumi said to herself with a sigh as she closed her eyes and rested her head on her hand.

Finally, after school ended and classes let out, Natsumi kept a tight eye on Mitsuko as Nami approached her with a more friendly smile than her blank face usually permitted.

"E..Excuse me.." Nami said somewhat nervously as the girl looked over at her with a hateful gaze.

"Leave me alone!" Mitsuko grunted as a fancy white Rolls pulled up. As she stepped inside the back seat, she said to the driver "Downtown, Hibari!" Before the car pulled away. As the spoiled girl sat in her comfortable upholstered seat, she thought to herself with a sinister smile "I wouldn't be suprised if SHE followed me!"

Sure enough, Natsumi sprinted off in the direction of the car, past a somewhat startled Nami. "Natsumi?" She asked to the dust that the energetic girl had left behind.

Just then, Takuma walked up to Nami. "Pfft.. Where's she off to in a hurry?" He asked derisively.

"I believe she was persuing Mitsuko's expensive car which is on it's way downtown." Nami said, absentmidedly playing with the bells that hung from her hip. Her frozen smile still evident.

"WHAT?! And she didn't let me go with her?! I gotta follow her!" He said before dashing off himself, calling "Hey, Natsumi! Wait!"

"Takuma.. May I.." Nami weakly began, before stopping and looking down at her shoes with her usual blank stare "A new battle of magical properties may be on the horizon..All of those innocent people caught in the middle, and I'm unable to be a part of it.. A pity.." She observed before the unsettling quiet giggle came up again. Students passing by her gave her disapproving stares before dismissing her.

Natsumi reached the nearby bus terminal just as fast as her legs would carry her. When, just as that time, she spied a bus with "DOWNTOWN" spelled boldly on the front!

"There we are!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Hey, Natsumi, were are we goin'?! Can we get some fast food?" Ongo asked in an irritating fashion.

"Pipe down, I'll tell you when we get there!" Natsumi grumbled as she stepped inside the bus and put her change into the box.

Takuma, who had just caught up to her, dashed, panting and gasping towards the large vehicle. "NA..NATSUMI!.. WA..WAIT!" He said in between puffs of breath.

"Oh, no!" Natsumi said to herself as she performed a facepalm, gritting her teeth.

As the rotund boy dashed up the bus steps, after his friend, the meaty paw of the massive driver stopped him. "Where do ya think you're goin', punk?! You gotta pay first!" He demanded.

"Lemme go, you ape! I gotta see my friend!" Takuma grunted, as he resisted.

"That's it! GET OFF!" The driver shouted, tossing the boy off the bus and into a mud puddle, before closing the hydrolic doors and pulling away.

"HEY! You jerk!" Takuma shouted at the receding bus, when just then, a little girl came driving by on a little pink bike with bright purple streamers and training wheels. Seeing an opportunity, Takuma grabbed the girl, and pulled her off the bike, saying "Get off, kid! I gotta catch a bus!" Before mounting the small bicycle and tearing off.

"MOMMY! THAT BOY TOOK MY BIIIIIIIKE!" The girl shouted at the top of her lungs with tears in her eyes as Takuma, peddling feverishly, cut across four lanes of traffic, causing multiple minor crashes and accidents as the cars honked their horns and swerved to avoid hitting him as he reached the side walk.

Now in her seat near the back, Natsumi breathed an audible sigh of relief "*Whew* At least that doofus is out of the way.."

"Hey, Natsumi!" Ongo said.

"What? What do you want now?!" Natsumi whispered angrily.

"Are you chasing that Mitsuko girl because you think she's possessed by a jungle spirit too?" Ongo asked.

"That's what I plan to find out!" She said determidly.

"Great! I wanna be able to see her sexy transformation!" He said, slobbering.

Natsumi, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip, reached up and flicked her left earring with her thumb and forefinger, prompting a moan of dizziness from Ongo. "That'll teach you!" She repremanded softly, only to notice some of the passangers were giving her suspicious glances, embarrased, Natsumi looked down until they looked away again.

Mitsuko's Rolls stopped right outside a fancy clothing store. She got out and her driver rolled down the window and asked "Would you like for me to wait for you, Miss Funabashi?"

"No, Hibari, just drive around town until I call for you. This...Might take a while." Mitsuko said somewhat suspiciously.

"Oh.. A..Alright." Hibari said somewhat reluctantly before pulling away from the curb.

Taking her time, Mitsuko then walked over to the enormous display window in which mannequins showed off a nice array of fancy clothing. She absentmindedly pretended to window shop for a while, until the roaring hissing of the lumbering bus came within earshot. Mitsuko lowered her eyelids and smirked as she saw the vehicle out of the corner of her eye.

At that same moment, Natsumi, who was on the bus, was looking this way and that when she just managed to see Mitsuko at the window! With a start, she lept to her feet and shouted at the top of her voice "STOOOOP!"

With a screech, the driver slammed on the brakes, jostling the passengers in their seats and almost knocking Natsumi to the floor. He, and the passangers shot Natsumi dirty looks.

"Uh..Uh.. My friend is over there, and I need to go talk to her.." Natsumi said nervously, her eyes closed, blushing and scratching the back of her head with one hand and pointing out the window with the other.

There was a general amount of grumbling among the passangers. "What was she thinking?" "Why couldn't she wait for the next stop?" "I almost dropped my phone!"

With a grimace, the bear sized driver opened the hydrolic door. Natsumi simply giggled nervously and gave a short bow and muttered "Excuse me.." Before racing down the aisle and down the steps.

Seeing Natsumi bounding off the bus in the reflection of the window, Mitsuko gave a toothy grin and casually walked towards the door and inside the store.

[I knew it! She knows I'm following her!] Natsumi thought, furrowing her brows as she dashed to the door as well.

"Good Afternoon, Mitsuko! Looking for something specific?" The overly made up, fancily dressed clerk asked the girl as she walked in, only to have Mitsuko walk past her without answering. As she adopted a confused look, Natsumi barged in. "Yes, May I help you, young lady?" She asked in a friendly manner.

"Uh, yes, I'm just looking for my.." Natsumi began, before catching sight of Mitsuko entering one of the changing booths and closing the door. She bolted off towards it.

"W-Wait young lady! Don't.. Don't run.. Oh, never mind.." The woman began to object, before sighing dismissively.

With quick, decisive steps, Natsumi marched up to the changing room door and knocked.

There came a slow, meaty chuckle from inside. "Come on in, Natsumi. I'm decent."

Natsumi bruskly pushed the door open and stepped inside, her expression resolute as she closed the door behind her and stood face to face with her enemy at the other end of the small room. "Alright.. Who are you really, and what mayhem are you planning?!" She asked furiously, pointing at her.

Mitsuko closed her eyes as she crossed her arms and chuckled to herself, before saying "You catch on fast..Mii!"

Natsumi jolted defensively. "Ah!" Was the only thing that could escape her lips.

Mitsuko continued arrogantly "And as for what I am planning, well..." She said before opening her eyes to reveal they were glowing bright green! "YOU SHALL SOON SEE!"

Natsumi let out a yelp as her eyes bulged out in fear.

Just then, Mitsuko raised her arms and interlinked them above her head and began swaying her hips back and forth in a slow, sensuous motion. The frantic tapping sound of tribal wood instruments and the jingling of sleigh bells came surrounded the two girls. Mitsuko, her eyes closed began to huff and pant while chanting "Poppodo Poppoda, Machita Matchita!", her skirt twirling this way and that, her fancy frilled panties on full display!

As she began wildly shaking and undulating her hips like a belly dancer, Natsumi adopted a wide-eyed look of disbelief and revulsion, her jaw practically touching the ground. Ongo, meanwhile was having the time of his life, drooling over the dance's eroticism. Natsumi noticed this and once again covered his earring. "Hey! I'm missing the best part!"

"Shut up, you perverted chauvanist!" Natsumi shouted over the sound of the music.

With this little interjection, the sudden swell of loud music and the sound of ferocious chanting and panting, the staff and customers stared at the tiny changing room and adopted confused and concerned expressions. What COULD be going on in there? The worried saleswoman who had seen the two girls going in decided she'd better check this out!

By this time, Mitsuko was on her back, her pelvis thrusting upward in a overtly perverted manner! "Tippititi T..Tippititi! A..Allococo Mollopapa!" Mitsuko chanted as she continued to pant with increasing intensity, sweat pouring from her forehead and cheeks.

Natsumi was completely beside herself! "This dance is even sleazier than mine!" She said with disgust.

Suddenly, Mitsuko then jolted upwards with a loud scream as a huge gust of wind began blowing from what looked like under her dress! Natsumi watched with disbelief as a small but powerful cyclone began to form around Mitsuko until it obscured her from view! The wind was so powerful now that Natsumi was forcefully pushed up against the door, she grunted as she used her arms to protect her face.

The salsewoman frantically banged on the door of the changing room "Girls! Girls! What's going in in there?! Are you both alri.." She shouted, but was unable to finish her sentence, for just then, with a loud bang, the changing room broke apart and peices went flying everywhere! Natsumi went soaring through the air, as the cyclone wreaked havoc on the shop! The inventory of clothing was snatched off the racks and became blown throught the store's space! This cyclone seemed to blow things away rather than suck them up, and it was doing a very good job! Patrons were thrown through the plaster on the walls, the windows of the shop shattered and Natsumi was thrown out through the already broken window and out onto the pavement, missing the broken glass, but managing to minorly scrape her elbows and knees.

"Owwwowwww!" Natsumi whined as she struggled to her feet, softly feeling her wounds. "Are you alright, Natsumi?!" Ongo shouted with concern from her left earring.

"Y..Yeah, just a few scrapes.." Natsumi moaned.

Then, there came the sound of a woman giggling loudly! To Natsumi's dismay, a tall and very beautiful, proud looking woman emerged from the shattered glass door. She stood maybe six foot four, about as tall as Mii and, like Mii, she was very scantily clad in skimpy jungle attire, that consisted mainly of a tiny red top frilled with grass, that strained against her large, impressive looking bosoms, her loins covered with a somewhat small grass skirt and sensible shoes on her feet. She had light skin, elegant wavy pink hair that fell across her face, and shining green eyes that matched her earrings. She spoke with a haughty voice that was almost no different from the girl who's body she was inhabiting. "Oh, come now. Don't tell me that THIS is the child that the flower spirit has chosen to represent her!"

Natsumi tried her best to appear unafraid, as she furrowed her brows "Alright, lady, just who are you, anyway?!" She demanded.

With a chuckle, the woman gave a teasing flip of her hair and replied both confidently and sinesterly "Glad you asked. I am Zura, the spirit of wind! And it's a pleasure to see you in person at last, Mii!"

As Natsumi grimaced, both Ongo and Rongo lept from her earrings. Ongo already had his spear out, ready to fight, when he took in the contours of her attractive body and hearts appeared in his eyes and he began drooling "Wow! What a body!" He exclaimed.

Rongo, fuming mad, shouted at him "Master Ongo, don't let that witch seduce you!"

"Ah, so you've brought the wood and water spirits along with you! As if they can help you!" Zura taunted.

"Hey, it's not my choice to be around this hussy!" Rongo lashed back.

Natsumi rolled her eyes and Rongo's comment, before firmly addressing the large breasted woman. "All right, Zura. What brings you here to Japan?! Why are you ripping all of these poor girls' clothes off and embarrasing them?!"

Now adopting a steely look, Zura replied "Certainly, you see, some two-thousand years ago, after you had broken up with that lech Ahem, I just happened to be the woman to comfort him!"

"Sorry to hear that." Natsumi interrupted in a monotone.

"Don't call my Father a lech!" Rongo protested.

"LET ME FINISH!" Zura shouted, her eyes flaring, before composing herself. "HowEVER.. Once I was in that relationship everything was about you, you, YOU! How I wasn't as pretty as you, my breasts not as big, my sex not as good! I couldn't live up to you! So, after leaving him as well, I decided to locate you and challenge you to see who is TRULY superior!" She concluded, extending a finger in the air, her breasts jiggling.

Natsumi was grinding her teeth by this point, fuming, her eyes closed. Just as she opened them, she shouted indignantly "Look, lady, first off, I'm not Mii! I can just transform into her, and second, GET OVER YOURSELF!"

Zura, her face beet red with anger, made a swiping motion across the air with her hand, prompting a small but potent gust of wind that blew towards the three. "ENOUGH with your excuses! Now transform so that we can settle this once and for all!"

Natsumi looked around her, and saw that the once unconcious people were now beginning to struggle to their feet, although she was sure they hadn't heard her. She turned back to Zura and said "Alright, but can I change somewhere privately?"

"But of course.." Zura replied with a smirk.

With a tightened jaw, Natsumi marched towards a nearby alley, Ongo and Rongo in tow. Zura followed as well. When Natsumi noticed this, Zura calmly stated, her right eyebrow raised, her arms crossed over her large chest "Just want to make sure you're not trying to run away."

"Whatever.." Natsumi replied dismissively. A blush appeared across her face as she closed her eyes and, with a great sigh, began rythmically tapping her foot upon the asphalt floor, pumping her shoulder in time with it. She then threw her hands up in the air as the air was suddenly filled with an unearthly pink light and the sounds of tribal drums filled the air. Natsumi began chanting "Huh! Ha, ho, hee, hoo! Adda odda adda odda, bo bo bo bo! Right and left and right and left and oh ho ho!" She repeated the last line with intensifying passion, swinging her hips from side to side, her skirt lifting and exposing her panties.

This particularly entranced Ongo yet again as he gawked lustfully, drooling. However, Rongo clasped her hands over his eyes, shouting "Master Ongo, don't let that slut's dance entrance you!"

"I can't see, Rongo! I wanna see it!" Ongo objected.

"Mmm, this dance is almost as erotic as mine!" Zura replied in an almost aroused voice.

Natsumi's dance continued. With an embarrassed expression, her hands took hold of her small bosoms and began squeezing "Squeeze it up and squeeze it up and squeeze it up and squeeze it up, ya! Oh, doo doo doo doo doo!" She shouted as she continued dancing wildly. "Bopobada bopobada, negae negae! Bim bodda bodda bodda bomm badda dee!" She repeated as she thrusted her crotch, the drums reaching a creshendo. Suddenly, with a few small moans, she dropped to the ground, holding her groin as she threw her head back, letting out a loud, orgasmic scream! Suddenly, right there in that space, was no longer Natsumi, but the busty, beautiful form of Mii!

Rising steadily to her feet and wiping sweat from her brow, Mii walked resolutely from the alley, her large bosoms shuddering slightly with each step. Once outside, she stood a moderate distance from Zura and asked"Okay, Zura! What do you have in mind?"

Zura gave a small, derisive snort and smiled in a twisted fashion "Oh, just a challenge, my dear Mii. Here's the setup: I use my powers to attack the pathetic mortals of this city, and you have to try to protect them!" She announced, her voice cold.

"What! You evil bitch! I won't let you go through with that!" Mii shouted, a look of determination on her face.

"Try and stop me!" Zura announced, before rasing her arms and swiveling her hips, shouting "TAMAMATA, RALOOTOO!"

Suddenly, from nowhere, there came a violent gust of wind that was the equivelant of a Category 3 Hurricane! "WHOOAAA!" Mii shouted as she tried to steady herself against the force, her eyes squeezed shut, her teeth set.

Ongo and Rongo, naturally went flying, shouting all the way. However, Ongo's flying trajectory brought him near a lightpole, He caught hold of it with one hand and instictively snatched one of Rongo's hands with the other! "Hold on, Rongo!" He shouted over the whine of the wind.

"I'll try, Master Ongo!" Rongo shouted back.

All over the street in the nearby vicinity, the people of the city struggled to stay on their feet as well. Women screamed as their skirts were ripped from their hips.

[D-DAMN! THIS WIND'S REALLY STRONG! I'VE GOTTA STOP HER!] Mii thought to herself, squinting through the dust and litter being kicked up. Bracing herself, Mii raised her arms halfway, swinging her hips and breasts, swinging them wildly, chanting "Maranbo Maranbo! Maranbo Maranbo!"

All of a sudden, a powerful counterwind began blowing with a powerful glowing energy field in front of her! Now it was Zura who was bracing herself against the torrent, her hair fluttering wildly in the breeze. "Damn! This girl IS strong! Better kick it up a notch!" She announced to herself, before taking a leap into the air and hovering near the middle of the reaches of the skyscrapers. The wind had now died down and the people struggled back onto their feet. Zura gave a contemptful glare to Mii and shouted "Okay, you cheap whore, so you think you can stand toe to toe with me? Let's see how fast you can save these worthless humans!" Before shouting "SASAWAPA!" at the top of her lungs and flung her arms forward, jiggling her breasts and causing another strong wind gale that sent two cars tumbling across the street towards a crowd of civilians!

"AH! Those people! I've got to do something!" Mii shouted as she darted off towards the scene of danger. She then stood between the crowd and the cars with the cars bearing down with her. [Here they come! What do I do?!] She thought, her eyes wide with fear.

Suddenly, the image of Ahem's hideous, bug eyed face appeared in front of her "Quickly, Mii! To protect the people, thrust your groin and chest while chanting "Chi Chi, Cha Cha!" Before disappearing.

"Ugh! That old perv!" Mii grunted under her breath, before heaving a sighing breath and, with a deep blush, flung her arms up, before thrusting her pelvis, her breasts jiggling wildly, chanting "Chi Chi, Cha Cha! Chi Chi, Cha Cha!" And with that, the cars stopped dead in their tracks, albeit banged up on their roofs.

The cheering from the crowd was almost instantanious. Mii turned and acknowledged them with a nervous chuckle.

"RRRRR! Why you good for nothing.." Zura growled, but all of a sudden, she was interrupted by a shout from below.

"MII! HEY, MII! IT'S ME!" Came a familiar adolescent voice. Mii just rolled her eyes with a groan. She already knew whom the voice belonged to.

Takuma, still frantically peddling on the girl's bike wheeled into the section of the city towards Mii.

"Takuma, get out of here! It's dangerous!" Mii called out.

"Huh?! No way! As long as you're here, I ain't goin' nowhere!" Takuma objected happily, hopping off the bike and running towards her. It was then that he took notice of Zura floating in the air. Instatly, his pupils turned to nipples and he exclaimed "WHOA! Who's THAT babe?!"

[Hmph! Hel-lo, what about me?!] Mii thought angrily, puffing her cheeks out.

"Hmm, you are attracted to me, aren't you, boy? Well, get a load of THESE!" Zura said, before yanking her bra down, exposing her large, luscious breasts!

With that, streams of blood blasted from Takuma's nostrils as he shouted "OHHH YEAH, BABY!" The other men in the audience also voiced their approval, much to the anger of some of their girlfriends.

Slowly but surely, Zura began to revolve her upper torso, chanting softly to herself. Her buxom breasts were beginning to jiggle and swirl at a feverish rate until finally they were propellor-like blurs. Now her chanting was quite audible. "Boomba Boomba, Goppa Goppa!" She said. At that moment, the wild wind currents began to pick up once again, people went flying through the air. Takuma in particular went soaring towards Mii, his head once again getting caught in her massive cleavage!

"AHHH! Get out of there!" Mii shouted in an embarrassed fashion with a blush as she pulled him out.

"Ohhhh yeah! I missed that.." Takuma said quietly to himself, licking his face.

Mii then turned to Rongo, shouting out to her "Rongo, give me a hand here!"

Rongo simply gave Mii an annoyed expression as she replied "Well, gosh, Mii, I'd like to, but you see, to use my powers, I need to fuse with Nami and you FORGOT TO BRING HER ALONG!" her voice raising to an angry yell.

"Oh, yeah... Damn!" Mii said before performing another facepalm.

"And now, for the big finish..!" Zura announced boisturously, before lifting her hands to her mouth and shouting at the top of her lungs, "FOOOOOOMOOOOO!"

There was such a quick, violent burst of wind that windows were shattered all over the city. Shirts went flying off at a rapid rate, and the majority of the people were now topless, the women screaming, blushing and covering their exposed breasts. Even Mii, her already extremely tight bra, straining against her bountiful bosoms, was no match for the rush, and her massive breasts were now on full display, which she quickly covered with an embarrassed squeal. The men, hungrily slobbering, quickly turned their attention from the averagely proportioned women to the blushing Flower Spirit.

"ALL RIGHT! Photo opportunity!" Takuma exclaimed, digging into his mud covered backpack and pulling out Toshio's camera and began blindly shooting at Mii and the women, before turning up to Zura and snapping pics, giggling "Heheheheh! I'll be able to afford a mansion with these!"

"Okay, this has gone on far enough!" Mii exclaimed indignantly, before raising one hand, the other trying in vain to cover both of her breasts, and hollering "JUNGLE JUNGLE!"

A large beam of light emitted from her hand and smacked Zura right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and summersaulting her across the sky, leaving a trail of cherry blossom petals as she shrieked "THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LL HAVE MY VENGANCE!" Before disappearing into the horizon.

The crowd began to cheer and chant Mii's name, as Mii raced off covering her breasts, her face red, as she retrieved her bra, donning it in a hurry and snatched up Ongo and Rongo in the crook of her arm, giving a quick wave a a nervous smile back towards the crowd as she dashed off.

"MII, WAIT UP! PLEEEAASEE, MIIII!" Takuma pleaded as he tried to persue her, before stopping to pant and wheeze, his fat stomach heaving.

"Mii! Hey, Mii!" Ongo asked, in the crook of Mii's arm, squeezed against Rongo.

"What, Ongo?!" Mii asked between gasps of breath, her large bosoms bouncing up and down.

"Isn't that School Festival tomorrow? Do ya think that Zura girl might try to exact her revenge there?" Ongo asked.

Mii didn't respond, she only looked off to the side nervously.

"We'll see you in a little while, Darling!" Haruka called out from the family car as Natsumi bounded off towards the school entrance the following evening.

"Break a leg, Sport!" Fuyuhiko shouted with encouragement.

Natsumi turned and gave them an uneasy grin as she walked through the double doors. There was already a bustle of activity, costumed students of various grades, some dressed in yukatas, some in goblin costumes, others in ceremonial drumming costumes, walked around the halls, some pushing and shoving, others helping to set up their elaborate masks and gear. She quickly waltzed over to the classroom that was temporarily assigned as the girls' changing room and walked inside. sure enough, there were already most of her classmates already donning their yukatas. Manami was bossing everyone around as usual, Nami sat on the floor, already dressed, attempting to move a small metal ball on the floor with psychic energy and, at the very back of the room, Mitsuko stood, her eyes already locked on Natsumi, smirking wickedly. Natsumi briefly glared back, before beginning to change.

Just as Natsumi and the rest of the girls exited the room and assembled in the hallways, she could hear Takuma and Koji arguing amongst the boys.

"..And it turns out there was mud all over the freaking lens, so I didn't get ANY pictures at ALL!" Takuma said angrily.

"Well WHOSE fault was it that it GOT muddy in the first place! I said be careful with it!" Koji responded.

"Hey! It's not my fault! That jerkoff bus driver pushed me into the puddle!" Takuma said defensively.

"You try explaining that to my dad! I got whipped because of you!" Koji said, fuming.

"Whatever! All's I know is I can't sell pics of boobs to the papers!" Takuma grunted out of the side of his mouth.

[Rrrr! Can't they think of ANYTHING else?!] Natsumi though with clenched teeth, balling her hands into fists.

"Oh, hey, Natsumi." She heard Takuma's voice casually address her.

She turned and gave him an irritated stare. "Hi.." She coldly responded.

"What's eatin' you?" Takuma asked.

"Never mind.." Natsumi said with a huff, figuring starting an argument wouldn't do much good. "So.. Which of your parents is here to watch you?" She asked in the same irritated voice.

"Neither.. Dad's doesn't wanna leave the house unguarded while it's bein' worked on, and my Mom's working a night shift.." Takuma said with an indifferent voice.

"Boy, that sucks.." Natsumi said casually.

"Nah. I didn't wanna be part of this stupid dance anyway.." He snorted derisively.

Natsumi gave a faint chuckle and looked over at him, saying "Yeah, me neither.."

Takuma looked back at her and there was a mutual friendly smile between the two, before they both looked away in an embarrassed fashion. Natsumi was blushing fiercly.

"The blush of love.." Nami, who was behind Natsumi, began to whisper.

"SHUT UP!" Natsumi and Takuma both shouted at the girl, who only giggled in response.

"NATSUMI, TAKUMA! QUIET DOWN!" Brad, who was leading the line, screamed back at them, before realizing "WAIT! Where IS MITsuko?!" He yelled, before doing a quick head count. "She's misSING!"

"Brad-sensei, Mitsuko said that she had to use the restroom." Manami, her hair done up in a bun, answered.

"WHY DidN'T she DO that beFORE we SET OUT?! SOMEone GO FIND HER!" He ordered.

"I'll go, sensei!" Rin, a girl with short pigtails offered before rushing off.

"We'll BE laTE if WE don't HURry! THEY KNow WHere WE'LL BE!" Brad said, before beginning to lead the class out to the front lawn.

"B-But Sensei.." Manami began to protest.

"QUEIT!" He ordered.

Natsumi then covertly turned to Nami and whispered out of the side of her mouth. "Nami, as soon as we get out the door, we break out from the line and go somewhere to change. I think Mitsuko's planning something bad!"

Nami simply nodded with a nervous frown.

Sure enough, when the last of the line headed out the door, with Brad's back turned, Natsumi and Nami made a break for it, as quietly as they could. However, Takuma noticed this, and stealthily followed.

"Mitsuko? Mitsuuukooo? Come on! We've got to put on our performance!" Rin said as she enetered the girls' bathroom. She could hear what appeared to be Mitsuko muttering nonesense and panting heavily in one of the stalls. "Huh? What the?" The girl said, when suddenly, the stalls exploded apart! One somewhat small part smacked Rin on top of the head, knocking her out cold as the sound of a woman laughing manically filled the air.

As the previous act left the outdoor stage and the many parents in the stands applauded, the Principal, a rather straightlaced looking man with greying hair and spectacles, took the podium and announced "Thank you, Thank you! And those were our lovely fourth graders performing a dazzling fire juggling trick, I hope there were no serious injuries and that those afflicted are safely on their way to medical treatment. And now, please give a very warm round of applause for our fifth graders performing a very nice traditional fan dance from the eighteenth century!"

There were more cheers and applause as the fourth graders took their places on the stage.

In the stands, Fuyuhiko and Haruka looked on with concern.

"Hmm.. I don't see Natsumi up there, dear.." Haruka said with worry.

"I know. What could be keeping her?" Fuyuhiko said in agreement, holding his camera.

"HUH?! Sensei, we're short several members!" Manami reported to her teacher.

"WHAT?!" Brad shrieked, looking over at the empty spaces. "MORE OF THEM?! GRRR, They'll ALL be GIVEN deTENTION for THIS!" NEVER mind, we'll JUST have TO DO this WITHOUT THEM!"

Natsumi and Nami dashed quickly behind a group of tall bushes near the front of the school property. In a flash, Ongo and Rongo jumped out from her earrings. "Alright! Let's go!" Natsumi said assertively, before raising her hands skyward.

"Hey, Natsumi, what are you doin'?" Came Takuma's voice from behind her.

Natsumi froze. Her face red with embarrasment, her mouth and eyes wide open. Luckily, Ongo and Rongo had snuck under the bush at that exact moment without being seen. Natsumi then quickly composed herself and turned to face Takuma "Uh.. Uh.." Natsumi stammered "I-I was just doing lateral flexion stretches..Y..You know, just..uh.. limbering up before the performance!" She said nervously bending at her sides and bending her arms as if she were warming up for an exercise.

"But why are you doin' that out here?" Takuma asked suspiciously.

"Uh.. Well.." Natsumi began, wracking her brains for an explanation, when suddenly, there came the sound of a large explosion!

"WHOA! What was that?!" Takuma asked as he darted off in the direction of the noise.

Natsumi and the others knew only too well. "Alright! Nami, Rongo, are you ready?!" She asked.

"Yes!" The two responded with enthusiasm. Ongo could barely keep himself from drooling in anticipation.

Takuma rushed over to the crowded stage area, only to see Zura floating near a large chunk that had been blown out of the school building. "WOAH, It's that hot babe again!" He said happily with nipples in his eyes.

"HAHAHAHA! Foolish mortals! You enjoy your worthless little pageants, oblivious to my power! Now, I shall show you what I am capable of!" Zura shouted mockingly to the frightened masses.

"AAH! TAKE THE CHILDREN BUT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Brad squealed fearfully, crouching cowering behind his students. The children gave him angry glares.

"Oh, darling! This is terrible!" Haruka exclaimed, grabbing fearfully onto her husband.

"Mm-hmm!" Fuyuhiko responded nonchalantly, snapping picture after picture of the attractive spirit.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Haruka screamed, snatching the camera from his grasp.

"AND NOW! PREPARE TO FEEL TOTAL EMBARRASMENT!" Zura said, lifting her arms with a psychotic expression.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, ZURA!" Came a loud, defiant shout!

"HUH?!" Zura grunted, looking to the source of the voice.

Sure enough, standing a few yards away, Mii, Rongo and Ongo stood with hardened expressions in combat positions. "Fear not, people of Tokyo! I, Flower Spirit, Mii..!" Mii began in her best dramatic Sentai show voice.

"..And I, Spirit of Water, Rongo.." Rongo added.

"..Are here to battle evil!" The two concluded in unison, posing heroically.

"Hey! What about me?!" Ongo asked, jumping up between them.

"SHH!" Mii shushed him angrily, squeezing his mouth shut. Ongo was protesting in a muffled voice.

Immediately, the crowd came to life, cheering and chanting Mii's name over and over. Takuma in particular was jumping up and down, whistling.

"HA! TRY AND STOP ME, BABY!" Zura shouted loudly with widened eyes, her pupils constricting. She then jiggled her breasts in a wild, rythmic motion, and chanted "Gobalooloo Looloooo!" Just then, a powerful force of wind began to blow, wiping the leaves straight off the trees! The crowd struggled to keep their clothes on.

"Oh, no! She's going to rip everyone's clothes off! We've got to do something!" Mii shouted over the sound of the wind.

"Already on it, Mii!" Rongo shouted back. She then danced on her tiptoes and chanted, "Doyadada Woo!" swinging her breasts to and fro, before lifting her hands to the sky. All of a sudden, jets of water flew out from the large hole in the school and went right into Zura's mouth! Zura immediately dropped from the sky onto the ground, coughing and spitting.

"Yuck! Ptooie! That was TOILET water!" Zura shouted in a repulsed voice, in between spits, before jumping to her feet. "I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" She shouted to Rongo.

Suddenly, Ahem's hideous face appeared before Mii again, and ordered, "Now, Mii! Shake your breasts and rear back and forth and chant "Bowla Bolla!"

"Alright.. Fine.." Mii thought with a sweatdrop, before swinging her giant melons back and forth in a pendulous motion, doing the same for her rear end, so much so that a bongo drum sound could be heard, before chanting "BOWLAA BOLLA! BOWLAA BOWLAA BOOOLLLLAAAA!" Suddenly a large sunflower appeared above her! "HAAAA!" She shouted as multiple sunflower seed energy pellets flew out from it and pelted Zura relentlessly! So much so that she had to cover herself.

"YEAH! ALRIGHT! GO, MII, GO!" Fuyuhiko shouted loudly like an adolescent.

"Watch it.." Haruka warned with a sour expression.

"Let's wrap this up!" Mii said, turning to her allies.

"Right!" They replied enthusiastically.

Mii raised her arms and swung her breasts around, chanting "MARANBO MARANBO!"

"MARANBO MARANBO!" Rongo and Ongo chanted back.

"MARANBO MARANBO!" Mii chanted.

"MARANBO MARANBO!" Ongo and Rongo chanted back.

"JUNGLE JUNGLE!" Mii chanted loudly, throwing her arms up, her breasts jiggling!

With that, Zura magically flew up in the air soaring far away, screaming "AAAH! YOU BITCH! I'LL BE BAAAAACK!" as she receded off into the horizon, cherry blossom petals raining down from the sky.

The crowd roared with joy as Mii gave a friendly smile and a wave, saying "Thanks!" to them before grabbing Ongo by the arm and running off, with Rongo in tow.

"Wait! Mii! Waaaaaiiiittt!" Takuma shouted after her. But she was already long gone..

Takuma, sitting by himself in his yukata watching the fireworks popping off in the sky with a sad, sulking expression took a deep sigh.

"H-Hi, Takuma.." Came Natsumi's voice.

Takuma turned around to see her standing behind him with a nervous smile on her face. "Oh, Hey, Natsumi.." He muttered.

"Uh, may I sit next to you?" She asked with a slight blush.

"Sure, I guess.." He replied.

As Natsumi sat down beside him, she asked "What's wrong Takuma? Why aren't you enjoying the fireworks?"

"Oh, it's nothing.." Takuma said dismissively.

[Is it because I don't let you stick your face between my tits all the time when I'm Mii, you perv?] Natsumi thought to herself, before telling him kindly "Well, look on the bright side, at least we didn't have to do that lame dance on account of that Zura woman attacking. And we still get to see these pretty fireworks!"

"Yeah.." Takuma replied.

Suddenly, a rather large firework blasted particularly close to the two and Natsumi's hand instinctively grabbed ahold of Takuma's, as she gave a yelp of surprise. She quickly broke away though grabbing it as if it had been burnt with a deep blush, breathing heavily, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Unbeknownst to her, Takuma was blushing just as deeply.

Without any sound, Nami's head suddenly popped up from between the two. "It is amusing how such violent explosions bring people so close together. This is possibly why in times of war..." She began.

"PLUG IT, NAMI!" Takuma shouted. He then turned to Natsumi and began to fumble his words "Uh, s-say, Natsumi.. D..Do you think that..That you could.."

"Y..Yes?" Natsumi asked nervously, unsure of his proposition.

"I..If you could possibly ask your Dad if he got any good pictures of Mii and Zura, and if he'd be interested in selling them.." Takuma began, but the words were barely out of his mouth before Natsumi, angrily grinding her teeth together and flaring her eyes, put him in a headlock and began squeezing his neck with all of her might!

"GRRR! YOU LOUSY PERVERT! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT?! I'LL SHOW YOU SOME FIREWORKS YOU LITTLE...!" She screamed violently as Takuma coughed and yelled angrily back at her.

Nami simply giggled as she watched the display. "Thus is mankind's ongoing struggle.." She remarked in her hushed, creepy voice.

THE END 


End file.
